Little Star
by Maho-chan
Summary: A frightening occurrence brings about more warm moments between Jan Di/Tsukushi and Jun Pyo/Tsukasa . Based upon Boys Before Flowers, the Hana Yori Dango Korean drama. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or Boys Before Flowers, the Hana Yori Dango Korean Drama._

* * *

AN: **Characterization and plotline based upon the 12th episode of Boys Before Flowers**, the HYD Korean Drama. Thanks again to La Fee Verte for beta reading and hope you enjoy! :)

Names: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Jan Di/Tsukushi, Lee Jung/Sojiro , Woo Bin/Akira, Ji Hoo/Rui and Sang Rok/Nishida. Mr. Lee is Jun Pyo's butler in the HYD K-drama.

* * *

**Little Star  
****A Boys Before Flowers (HYD K-drama) Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

**Jan Di calmly swam through the blue-green waters of the pool, occasionally marveling at the ornately tiled bottom as she dipped her head into the waters and swam forward. Pulling her head out of the water to breathe, she registered the blue sky through the clear glass ceiling above her and the huge potted palm trees that surrounded the poolside. Pausing in the center of the pool, she smiled.

Who knew that Jun Pyo would have such a great pool? But then again, he had a golf course on the grounds of the most massive house she had ever seen. She supposed it wasn't at all that surprising.

Jan Di treaded water, enjoying the temperature of the pool and the scent of the water. In this pool they used spring water, which felt amazing.

Mr. Lee had said that Jun Pyo would be back soon from wherever he had gone. Jan Di hoped she could get a few more laps in before she had to get dressed to meet him. Jan Di smiled to herself and then started swimming some more.

* * *

Jun Pyo crept into the pool room and sat calmly on one of the pool chairs, watching Jan Di intently. She swam quick laps, back and forth. He leaned forward and smiled. He always felt happy when she enjoyed herself.

After a few moments he was unable to resist getting her attention.

He grinned and said loudly. "Geum Jan Di!" She paused in her motions and turned in his direction.

"Goo Jun Pyo!" She exclaimed, pulling her goggles up and then treading water towards him. She paused a few feet from where he sat, and looked up at him.

"You look like a bug wearing those goggles." Jun Pyo teased.

Jan Di gave him an exasperated look. "Hey you." She said threateningly. Jun Pyo smirked and said mischievously "You also look like a big fish."

Jan Di's eyes widened and she pursed her lips together. She took her palm and slapped the water hard, causing some to splash up towards him. Droplets landed on the suit he wore even though he jumped back to avoid the water.

"HEY!" He yelled before laughing and stooping at the edge of the pool. He reached into the warm water and splashed her back. Jan Di grinned and splashed him again. Jun Pyo shouted with glee. "Now you are acting like a seal!"

"Why you!" Jan Di roared and splashed him even harder.

Jun Pyo grinned and leaned in to splash her more. "Aish…whale!" He bellowed.

Jan Di let out a mirthful shriek.

Back and forth they splashed each other. Jun Pyo shrugged out of his coat and tossed it aside. Caught up in his excitement, he crouched low and attempted to splash her with both hands.

And then he accidentally tumbled into the pool.

* * *

Jan Di stared in shock and then began frantically swimming towards the deep end where Jun Pyo had fallen into the pool. As she drew closer, she dragged her goggles over her eyes and slipped under the water.

As she saw him struggle underneath the water, Jan Di's eyes widened.

_Oh no…_

If there was one thing she knew he could not endure, it was being submerged in water. Jan Di hastened towards him, as he broke the surface and started thrashing.

"Goo Jun Pyo!" She reached him and grabbed at his arm, trying to support him. He struggled wildly, his head going under again. She followed him under, hooked his arm over her shoulders, pulled them both up and began treading water towards the shallow end of the pool. He resisted her, his body tense and rigid with fear.

Jan Di took deep breaths and tried to concentrate. He was so heavy. And there was no way she could call any help. Overcome by fear, the seconds that passed felt like minutes, hours to her. Somehow she managed to make it to the shallow end and the pool stairs. Still dragging him along, Jan Di suddenly realized that Jun Pyo had gone limp. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes were closed.

Had he taken in any water? She was certain that she had kept his head above water. She managed to pull him up on the pool steps and as she sat there, she leaned his back against her legs and patted his face with her hand.

"Jun Pyo." She said frantically. She was relieved to see that he was still breathing. Suddenly he moved and came to a crawl on the pool steps, his body trembling.

"Can't breathe." He rasped, his body shaking harder. Instinctively, Jan Di embraced him. As his head came down against her shoulder he clutched at her. "Save me." He whimpered plaintively.

"Hey, Goo Jun Pyo, it's alright now." Jan Di anxiously replied.

He shook his head and leaned into her shoulder. "I'm drowning." Before another shudder wracked his body.

"But you aren't drowning, I've pulled you out." Jan Di offered as she patted his head.

Jun Pyo trembled harder and whispered "No one is coming."

"I'm going to die here." He said plaintively.

Jan Di looked at him in alarm before realizing that he was caught up in his own thoughts rather than the current moment. She heard his anguished sob and remembered what Lee Jung had told her long ago.

"They kidnapped him and then the car crashed into the river. He had almost drowned."

She knew that Jun Pyo couldn't swim, but had never understood the toll of that experience on him and why everyone was so determined to help him avoid the water. But as he shivered in her arms, lost to some memory that she couldn't share, she understood all too well.

Jan Di pulled him closer and stroked his hair in an attempt to soothe him. What could she do to rouse him out of the memories?

He was calling for his sister and his mother and father. He even called for Lee Jung, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Sang Rok. Over and over he cried that he was drowning.

Jan Di held him closer and leaned her cheek against his bent head, his pain causing her anguish as well. If she could have she would have been there that time. Even when she was small she had always been good at swimming.

She would have gone to save him.

The thought filled her with a warm feeling. She would have gone to save him if she could have been there.

Dimly she realized that he was now calling for her.

"Jan Di? Help…"

"I've got you, you moron." She said with mock levity. When he didn't reply, she understood that he was still lost in his own thoughts. She let him scramble closer to her and held him tight as he embraced her.

A few quiet moments punctuated by Jun Pyo's agitated breathing ensued. Jan Di held him in her arms, her lips pressed against his hair. An idea came to her and she closed her eyes and began to sing.

A few more quiet moments passed as the soft sound of Jan Di's singing echoed about the pool room.

And then suddenly Jun Pyo whispered "Twinkle Little Star?"

Jan Di smiled against his hair and continued to sing, rubbing her cheek against the back of his head. His trembling ceased and as it did, he raised his head to look at her. Jan Di gazed back at him, into his tearful eyes and continued to sing quietly as she absently finger combed his hair back from his forehead.

Jun Pyo stared at her in shock.

"Geum Jan Di." He whispered.

He wasn't drowning, he wasn't lost.

One person had come to save him.

The one he wanted most.

Jan Di smiled as she finished the song. Jun Pyo leaned forward and kissed her deeply, moved beyond words.

* * *

-Maho-chan (4/8/09)


End file.
